A series of studies designed to understand language processing during reading are proposed. Skilled readers will be asked to read sentences containing structural and lexical ambiguities. Effects of context on word processing will also be examined. Eye movements will be monitored by an on-line computer controlled eye movement recording system and we will examine fixation duration, reading time, and regressive eye movements in the region of the text that we are interested. The purpose of the research it to enable us to develop more sophisticated models of the reading process and, in particular, to understand on-line language comprehension processes. In addition to formulating more precise theories of the reading process, the results of the research should be valuable in developing reading programs for people with conmprehension problems.